


my story's just beginning

by letterstoluce



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, i dont know, they'll happen eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterstoluce/pseuds/letterstoluce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just want to be a hero, you're not prepared to what all that entails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my story's just beginning

After years of hiding your true self to the world, finally revealing yourself to them was what you had always wanted.

All the power you have, the laser eyes, the flying, the super strength have finally come to be useful. You were starting to become the hero your mother wanted you to be, the hero that had to protect and guide your little cousin, even though the whole – stuck in a black hole thing—changed a little those plans, and he became the hero.

Your mother had always told you, you have the heart of a hero, Kara, you are meant to do great and wonderful things, to never doubt that.

Alex wasn’t too happy with your reveal, yelling about the danger this brought, how you have a target on your back now, and you almost start crying because how could your sister turn her back on you like this. 

The day after that, you learn why, and it doesn’t make it any easier. She explains with a downcast look on her face how she has lied about where she works, how she’s an agent at the D.E. O and you’re determined to help her make a difference.

//

You’re excited to be a hero, to fight for the first time, to fulfill your destiny.

Your first encounter with an alien is a complete disaster, he shows up with witty one-liners, takes a look at you and just grins.

The first punch is thrown by him; it catches you right above your right eye and you push him off of you and fly towards him; he grins again, grabs you and punches you once –somehow he is stronger than you-- , twice; the fourth time he does is in your chest and you feel your lungs giving out.

“You’re never going to live up to that S in your chest, fighting with Superman would be an honor, fighting with you is like practice.” he says with a smirk on his face.

You don’t want to believe him.

A helicopter of the D.E.O flies above you both and starts firing. He flees.

//

“Kara, that was your very first time, stop beating yourself up. You’ll get better. I can even teach you.”

You glance up at your sister’s face. She really does seem to have faith in you. You can’t help the smile that takes over your face.

“Let’s go.”

She’s ruthless. You have a newfound admiration.

//

You start to get better. It’s a relief. You can’t help but let a little squeal of excitement at the thought. You can actually do this, with enough time you’ll be able to stop these aliens, be a hero, someone people look up to and have fa—

“Kira, come in to my office, right away.”

Cat Grant is a force to be reckoned with.

She is one of the most demanding people ever, and sometimes you have no idea why you took this job. She fires people on the spot and she names you Supergirl, which, you were outraged at, and in a hassle to try to explain the whys and buts, she throws you one of those condescending looks and says, she has branded her, that Supergirl is hers.

You can’t quite figure her out, sometimes she’s downright mean to you and other times, she just gives you advice on how to thrive.

“Come on, Kiera, I told you to bring me these magazines yesterday.” said Cat, while scrolling through her phone.

“Yes, Ms. Grant, I will bring them right away.” you reply and she goes back to her phone.

“Ugh, Supergirl this, Supergirl that, this girl shows up and has half the ability the big guy up in Metropolis and you’re all already worshipping her? Have some standard guys. I know you need hope, but this girl isn’t going to give you that.” says a voice through the radio.

You freeze on the spot.

Ms. Grant abruptly stands up and shuts the radio off. 

“What are you doing just standing there? Chop, chop.” 

“I’m going, I’m going.” You smile at her and go to close the door. You walk over to your desk on shaky legs. You squeeze your eyes shut to stop the tears from falling and tell yourself you’re doing your best because you are.

//

Ever since you told Winn you were Supergirl he has looked at you with more awe than before. You didn’t think that was possible. He has been extremely supportive of you, has listened to your problems and your struggles with what entails being Supergirl and he’s making bad jokes just to make you laugh and in this moment you wish you were in love with him as much as he is with you.

You’re not blind.

“Game night? Promise I’ll be better than last time, I didn’t mean to throw all those cards at you, I really didn’t.” He looks at you with a straight face and you burst out laughing because he’s the most competitive person you know, and he loses all the time. 

He’ll probably throw a tantrum again, so you make a face at him and you feel light.

//

Leslie Willis becomes lighting or something (you have no idea how this happened—later D.E.O tells you they were experimenting with her, you’re not pleased.) and tries to murder Ms. Grant for a grudge that she hold onto for years about betrayal and jobs and a whole other things.

After a great effort, of frying Leslie, Ms. Grant goes to her office and pours herself a glass of bourbon. You find out that when she’s drunk, she’s chatty in a snarky kind of way. Her hands haven’t stopped shaking.

“Thanks for saving me, you didn’t have to.” she drinks a whole glass, pours another. Her voice is scratchier than usual.

“It’s kind of my job y’know, saving people.” you say, giving her the short answer, and you smile at her.

She seems so raw and vulnerable; you’re not really used to seeing her like this. She’s always so intimidating, it feels nice to talk to her as an equal. Your gaze meets hers.

“I don’t like feeling like a damsel in distress, had enough of that in the past.” she smiles back but it seems more like a grimace. “But, I’m happy to finally meet my creation.” she rises her glass and downs it in one go.

“Right, your creation.” You frown at her—she just gave you a name, she didn’t crea— “You know, you didn’t really create me, you just named me, which sure, it was—“

She leans back with a huff, and says, “Fine, I didn’t create you, I was just the person on the media defending you—the Queen of Media-- to every single person out there, the first person to have faith in you, I could go on.” She raises an eyebrow and looks at you expectantly.

You roll your eyes and sigh, she has a point.

She looks at her watch then back at you, “We’re meeting tomorrow, here, at this same time, to have an interview about the Supergirl persona.”

You gape at her. You wonder what has made her like this, so quick and sharp, even when she’s drinking this much. When your working for her she sometimes has a sad longing look, you’ve always asked yourself why if she seems to have everything.

“What?” Ms. Grant had said something to you, and you weren’t paying attention. She walks towards you.

“I said, that you look very familiar,” you look up and she’s closer now, watching your face as if she’s looking for something. Your heart starts to race. She does a little ‘hmm’ sound and steps away. You will yourself to calm down. She’s not going to find out.

“Well, gotta go, Uhm—I’ll see you tomorrow, I guess.” You scratch the back of your neck, glance at her, she dismisses you with a ‘shoo’ movement and you fly out of the balcony.

This has been one of the weirdest nights in a while, you decide. 

You suddenly feel something crash into you, taking you down, down, down. You hit the ground and you feel dizzy. Really dizzy. You flutter your eyes open and no, it can’t be.

“Mom?”


End file.
